Rencontre sur internet
by Tisha fr
Summary: Lassé d'être seul et de voir ses amis en couples,Ichigo décide de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres sur internet.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Rencontre sur internet

Chapitre: 1

Couple: Ichigo x Kensei

Rating: T

Disclaimer: BLEACH est à Tite Kubo

Dans une petite ville nomée Karakura, habitait un jeune homme nommé Ichigo,il avait eu 21 ans il y a peu de temps. Malgré son jeune âge il avait déjà assisté à bon nombres de mariages de ses amis,et il savait que son tour arriverait,…enfin il espérait…Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre,voir tous ses amis heureux et en couple le faisait se sentir seul et nul.

N'y tenant plus,il décida de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres sur internet malgré le fait qu'il se sentait ridicule d'avoir recours à cette méthode mais il avait pu voir que ça donnait des résultats,et ce assez rapidement en plus qu'avait il à perdre si ce n'est sa fierté ?

Hop,ni une,ni deux,il s'installa derrière le pc de sa chambre et commenca par un site qui promettait de la rapidité et de la discré voyant la fiche de description,il décide de ne donner que le minimum d'informations pour être sûr de tomber sur quelqu'un qui s'interesse à lui plus qu'à son physique ou autre….

Deux jours après s'être enregistré,Ichigo décida d'aller voir ce que pouvait donner ses recherches.C'est très surpris qu'il constata qu'il avait reçu beaucoup plus de réponses qu'il n'aurait pensé.Par respect,il répondit à chaque réponse.

Au fur et à mesure des jours et des semaines,le jeune homme se lia d'amitié avec une par sa façon de lui écrire,de voir les choses,Ichigo se sentit vite attiré,il se sentait charmé.Le seul problème c'est que cette personne préférait rester anonyme.

Au bout d'un mois,Ichigo eu l'envie de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler cette personne,certes elle était cultivée,éduquée,mais pourquoi voulait elle garder l'anonymat ?Son physique peut être ?Son rang ?Le roux n'en pouvant plus,décida de faire avancer les choses en proposant à son inconnue (car il était persuadé que c'était une femme) d'échanger leur numéro de télé suite à cet email,Ichigo ne reçu plus de nouvelles,plus d'emails de la part de son inconnue…


	2. Chapter 2

- TiteNana: merçi beaucoup,j'avoue il manquait pas mal de mots...désolée

-rukia: merçi ça me fait plaisir et promis à pertir de maintenat je me depêche...

-Bumblebee: merçi,...oh non t'inquietes pas c'est pas lui,je ne le vois pas timide :p

Merçi à vous d'avor laissé une ou plusieurs review,tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser du retard mais j'ai déménagé et je n'ai pas eu internet depuis...donc désolée mais ne vous inquiété pas maintenant il y aura au minimum un chapitre par semaine...merçi encore et bisous à tous et à toutes!

* * *

Titre: Rencontre sur internet

Chapitre: 2

Couple: Ichigo x Kensei

Rating: T

Disclaimer: BLEACH est à Tite Kubo

* * *

Rien, plus rien depuis 4 jours,Ichigo ne comprenait pas,avait il fait une erreur en proposant cette rencontre?Il était déçu et désolé,oui désolé d'avoir gaché quelque chose qui n'avait en fait pas encore commencé mais quelque chose qu'il avait espéré...

Ne voulant plus broyer du noir notre roux se dit que si ça c'était arrêter ainsi c'est que cela devait se passer comme ça et décida donc de retourner sur le site de rencontres pour essayer de refaire connaisance avec d'autres personnes.

Un soir après être sorti avec sa bande le jeune homme exténué décida d'aller se coucher mais voulut remercier ses amis de cette sortie fatiguante certes mais oh combien amusante,ainsi il prit son portable qui était posé sur son bureau,ouvra le clapet et vu qu'il avait un appel en absence et deux messages,surpris il regarda qui avait essayer de le joindre et là ce fut un choc:il était à la fois heureux et triste,son inconnue l'avait appelé! Il ne savait plus quoi faire,devait il rappeler maintenant,demain...ou jamais,pourquoi avait elle appelé,pourquoi maintenant,...trop de questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête et il remarqua alors que parmis les deux messages il y en avait un de son inconnue qui avait écrit:

_ Très cher Ichigo,je suis désolée de cette réponse tardive mais j'étais partie en voyage d'affaires,je te propse donc de nous voir ce soir au pub "Au Gotei 13",je t'y attendrait pour 21h,j'ai hate d'y être. Hana Muguruma

Inconsciemment Ichigo regarda sa montre,il était 3h du matin...sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à pleurer,tout était fini,il avait eu une deuxième chance mais il l'avait laissé passée,de plus il présentait que cette relation aurait pu lui apporter beaucoup,mais c'était trop tard maintenant,il ne pourrait jamais se rattraper...c'est donc un Ichigo épuisé et triste qui dormi à même le sol ce matin là.

Le lendemain matin quand le jeune homme ouvra les yeux,il fut ébloui par les rayons de soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel,il était courbaturé et avait un de ces mal de tête,il ne savait pas pourquoi,ce n'est que quelques minutes après que toute la scène d'hier lui revint en mémoire...Il se jeta sur son portable et écouta sa messagerie.

_"Ichigo,c'est Hana,je voulais te prévenir que j'ai un petit empechement donc s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas et rappele moi dès que tu es disponible pour qu'on puisse se fixer un rdv rapidement,au revoir"

Notre homme était déconnecté de un par cette voix douce et mélodieuse et de deux par cette chance inouie qu'il avait!Ni une ni deux il rappela Hana et attendit qu'elle décroche,son coeur battait à 100 à l'heure dans sa poitrine,il avait l'impresson d'être un gamin,plus le bip se faisait entendre et plus il paniquait quand soudain il entendit une voix lui répondre:

"_ Oui,ici Hana à l'appareil j'écoute."

S'en fut trop pour le roux,qui pris de panique raccrocha.Dès avoir réaliser l'idiotie de son geste il se traita d'idiot jusqu'a ce que son portable sonne,pris de court il décrocha et entendit:

"_Ichigo c'est toi?

Apres deux profondes respirations,il prit son courage à deux mains et répondu

_Oui,c'est moi.

_C'est moi Hana,je ne te dérange pas j'espère?

_Non,pas du tout,vous allez bien?

_Oh,s'il te plait ne me vouvoie pas.

_...Excusez moi.

Un petit rire se fit entendre

_ Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais cette apres midi?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

_ Rien

_Bien ,ça te dirait de venir boire un thé ou un café chez moi?

_Chez...vous?

_Oui,chez moi!

_Avec grand plaisir!

_D'accord je t'attend dans 2h...

Une fois qu'il eu raccrocher,le jeune homme se prépara et parti pour rejoindre "sa" Hana.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'arriver devant une énorme villa,il arriva à la porte et sonna,quelques minutes passèrent avant que qelqu'un ne daigne ouvrir la porte.C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un homme grand et musclé qui déclara en le voyant:

_ " Oh mais je vois que mon dessert est arrivé!"


	3. News

News

Alors déjà je souhaiterais M'EXCUSER pour cet énorme rétard mais j'ai eu quelques changements très radicaux dans ma vie (naissance de mes jumeaux,maladie,déménagement,chomage,...) bref ma vie a été chamboulée mais c'est fini!Je peux donc REPRENDRE mes histoires où je les avaient laissées!

Je tiens tout de même a remercier:

_TiteNana

_rukia

_Bumblebee

_Shini-sama

_Setsu 23

_Kim 92

_Alexei !

pour vos reviews et votre soutient!Cependant je vous répondrait dans le chapitre 3 pour ceux qui on laissé les reviews au chapitre 2!

Merçi pour votre soutient et vos sachez que les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas tarder a venir,si tout se passe bien se sera à base de un chapitre par semaine!

A bientot,bsx


	4. Chapter 3

_ Shini-sama: Merci je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux! Oh oui moi aussi je trouve qu'il manque de ce pairing! Oui désolée pour les mots manquants mais c'est arrangé!

_Setsu23 : Désolée pour l'attente mais le reste va arriver maintenant.

_rukia: J'espère que la suite te satisferas.

_Kim92 : Je me dépêche de tout finir pour le poster.

_Alexei !Merci ça fait plaisir et ca me motive!

_Yeah-chan : Merci, merci merci,...mais c'est beaucoup de travail :p

* * *

Un petit mot général pour dire que suite aux problèmes rencontrés avec ma Beta ,je devrais moi même rectifiés mes textes ( ce que je suis obligé de faire car à chaque fois il manque des mots, donc je préfère le faire toute seule dès le départ) et donc mettrais un peu plus de temps à poster! Désolée! Mais les modifications ont été apportées.

* * *

Titre : Rencontre sur internet

Chapitre 3

Couple : Ichigo x Kensei

Disclaimer : BLEACH appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

"_ Oh mais je vois que mon dessert est arrivé!"

Surpris par ces paroles Ichigo regarda l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte et qui se tenait accoudé à cette dernière. Cet homme était grand et avait un air ironique sur le visage, ce dernier étant bien masculin il se composait toutefois d'un nez parfait et d'une bouche bien dessinée qui donnait envie de la gouter ,d'y déposer la sienne. Cependant Ichigo ne put en apercevoir plus car soudainement une femme apparut devant lui et déclara:

" _ Ichigo, c'est moi Hana, je suis désolée, ne fais pas attention à ce que dit mon frère!"

Une fois de plus, sur le coup de la surprise ,il ne réagit pas car devant lui se trouvait une version féminine de l'homme qu'il avait observé quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette femme était élancée et avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle avait ce même visage mais au féminin, les traits étant plus féminins. En un mot elle était magnifique. Perdu dans sa contemplation notre roux ne fit même pas attention à la question qui lui était posée. C'est un rire fort qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

" _ Hein? Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda le jeune homme encore un peu perdu

_ Je te demandais si ça allait vu que tu ne réagissais pas. Déclara tendrement Hana

_ Euh...Oui, oui désolé ca va. Répondit Ichigo un peu gêné de s'être rendu ridicule devant deux personnes qui lui étaient en fait inconnues. D'ailleurs à cette pensée le jeune homme pris peur car il s'était rendu sur un coup de tête à ce rendez-vous et n'avait prévenu personne s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Cependant il oublia bien vite cette reflexion quand la jeune femme lui pris doucement la main et lui déclara:

"_Ichigo viens s'il te plait. Ne restons pas ici car si je t'ai fais venir ce n'est pas pour rester sur la pas de la porte avec cet idiot de frère qui nous surveille!"

C'est donc ému que le jeune homme se laissa guider à l'intérieur par Hana. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouva dans la chambre de "sa" Hana. Il était gêné car c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre d'une fille, qui plus est une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas .Se rendant compte du malaise du roux Hana essaya de le détendre:

"_ Excuse moi pour l'accueil mais Kensei aime toujours en faire un peu trop!

_Kensei? L'homme qui m'a ouvert la porte? demanda Ichigo

_ Oui, c'est mon frère jumeau! Annonça Hana avec fierté

_C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Dit Ichigo plus pour lui même car il était encore surpris par une telle ressemblance

_Bref! Coupa Hana. On n'est pas ici pour parler de mon frère mais de nous!

_ Nous? Répéta le roux

_Oui Ichigo, de toi et de moi!...Enfin si tu veux bien essayer de pouvoir considérer qu'il puisse avoir un nous bien sûr. Termine Hana d'une petite voie

_Mais bien sûr! S'écria Ichigo, car à l'entente de ce mot "nous" il s'était senti pousser des ailes. Lui qui croyait avoir tout perdu n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir considéré que cette jeune femme magnifique veuille potentiellement de lui, car il savait bien que rien n'était encore joué

_ Ohh comme tu me rassure. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré rester anonyme car je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse qu'à mon physique ou autre. C'est pour cela que je me suis attachée à toi! Malgré mon anonymat tu a persister! Déclara Hana

A ces mots notre jeune homme eut comme des bouffées de chaleur, non seulement ils avaient des points communs mais en plus elle était attirée par lui de par le fait qu'il est persévéré .Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à discuter pour se découvrir et approfondir leur connaissance de l'autre Hana et Ichigo décidèrent de se revoir.C'est donc un Ichigo serein qui descendit les marches des escaliers de la demeure des Muguruma pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui,il n'était qu'à mi-chemin qu'il apercut ce fameux Kensei qui semblait revenir d'un footing car il était vêtu d'un jogging et d'un marcel qui devoilaient un corps athlétique et musclé. Ichigo encore un peu mal à l'aise suite à l'intervension de cet homme quelques heures plus tot décida de se dépêcher car cet homme ne lui inspirait pas il fut retenu dans sa marche par un bras puissant. Ichigo leva les yeux vers Kensei qui lui demanda:

"_ Tu nous quittes déjà?

Ne sachant pas quoi trop répondre le roux dit simplement:

"_Oui.

_Oh d'accord. A la prochaine alors. Sussura Kensei avec un sourire charmeur

_Ou pas! Répondit Ichigo froidement, car cet homme le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise

Et le bras qui le retenait le lacha. Cependant Ichigo sentit clairement une mais se poser sur ses fesses et se retourna rapidement et apercut un Kensei avec un sourire pervers, les deux mains levées en avant et qui déclara avec l'air d'un enfant innocent un "C'est pas moi!".

Partagé entre la colère et l'insécurité qu'il eprouvait en présence de ce Kensei, notre jeune homme préféra faire un repli stratégique face à cet homme des plus bizarre.

C'est donc en rigolant que Kensei regarda s'éloigner rapidement le roux et déclara à sa soeur qui venait de le rejoindre:

"_ Sache ma chère soeur que j'accepte ce défi! Le premier de nous deux qui arrive à mettre ce petit cul dans son lit aura gagner le voyage de deux mois aux Etats-Unis offert par Papa!"


End file.
